Molly Weasley and the Spider of Grimmauld Place
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: The order of the phoenix are having a peaceful meeting at Grimmauld Place... Until Professor McGonagall finds a spider. A very big spider. Who will save the day? Molly Weasley of course! One-shot


**Molly Weasley and the Spider of Grimmauld Place.**

Molly Weasley, her children Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Mad-eye Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley and Nymphandora Tonks all sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place no. 12, they were speaking of something that had to do with Voldemort and bla bla bla. Minerva wasn't paying attention.  
>"Voldemort... blablabla Death Eaters blablabla Snape blablabla Harry blablabla" That's all she heard. Molly Weasley too looked bored, as did the twins.<br>"I'm bored" Minerva said suddenly. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Would anyone like something?"  
>"Minerva! I was speaking!" Albus said.<br>"Noone was listening anyway Albus. So drinks?"  
>"Fire whiskey please" Said the twins.<br>"Absolutely not!" Yelled Molly.  
>"Fine... just some water then" They sighed<br>"I think I will have some fire whiskey though" Sirius said  
>"Ditto" Remus said. Minerva walked into the kitchen and screeched<br>"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN! THAT THING IS HUGE! SOMEONE KILL IT!" She screamed. Sirius stood up and ran to the kitchen  
>"What is it!" He asked. Minerva, who had jumped up on a chair stuttered "Sp- Spider!"<br>"... Spider? Really? The great professor McGonagall is scared of a teensy spider?" McGonagall pointed to the corner of the room  
>"BLOODY HELL! PROFESSOR HOLD ME! REMUS! REMUS DO SOMETHING!" Sirius cried. Remus who was snickering slightly went to kitchen.<br>"Alright. Where's this _huge_ spider that's _soooo_ scary?" Sirius (Who was sitting on Minerva's lap and holding on to her) and Minerva pointed to the corner. Remus turned.  
>"<em>That?<em> That's not that big!" He laughed  
>"Remus... That's the head..." Minerva said quietly. Remus went pale.<br>"... The... The head? PROFESSOR HOLD ME!" The people outside of the kitchen heard a thump and an 'Oof' Mad-Eye stood up and grunted "Think I'll go see what all the commotion is about" He went into the kitchen  
>"How big do you think it is Freddie?" George asked his brother.<br>"How about after Mad-Eye starts screaming like a little girl we send Ronnie?" Ron's ears turned pink.  
>"W-what?" He squeaked.<br>"Fred and George! Do not tease your brother like that!" Molly scolded  
>"HOLY HELL! THAT IS NOT NORMAL!" Moody screamed.<br>"Your turn Ronnie" George said  
>"How about you two go instead?" Arthur suggested. Fred and George smiled and headed to the kitchen.<br>"Thanks dad" Ron said. Fred and George couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of them. Lupin and Black holding McGonagall as though their life depended on it and Moody standing on the table looking terrified.  
>"It can't really be that big can it?" George laughed, beside him his brother turned paler than a ghost<br>"Uh... Georgie? You might wanna..." He pointed to the corner.  
>"MUMMY! MUMMY PROTECT US!" The twins ran into their mothers arms.<br>"Oh Arthur! Go kill it since everyone else is too afraid" She sighed  
>"B-but... It sounds big"<br>"ARTHUR!"  
>"Yes dear..." He slumped to the kitchen grumbling something about 'Women' and 'Sandwiches'<br>"SWEET MERLIN! MOLLY! HOLD ME!" He too ran into Molly's arms  
>"Harry dear? Would you mind?"<br>"Not at all Mrs. Weasley"  
>"Maybe you should take Dumbledore and Hermione... For protection" Ron said.<br>"It's just a tiny spider. I'm not scared!" She said and marched to the kitchen. Seconds later they heard a scream coming from there. Hermione ran out of the kitchen and into Ron's arms, then she blushed and pushed him away "I... I ran into the first person I could" Ron was standing in the back of the room and she had passed everyone. Fred and George, though still cowering in their mothers arms, laughed.  
>"Alright alright everyone, Harry and I shall take care of this" Albus and Harry walked to the kitchen together. Harry screamed and jumped onto the counter<br>"SWEET MERLIN! MINERVA PROTECT ME!" Albus yelled. They heard another thud and then Minerva yelled "I AM ONLY ONE PERSON!" They didn't care, Sirius and Remus had their heads buried in her neck and Albus was clutching her so hard she could hardly breath.  
>"I suppose it is my turn to go see what all the fuss is about?" Snape said dully and pulled up his sleeves. He went to the kitchen, his robes billowing behind him.<br>Severus Snape screamed like a little girl. Ginny hid behind Ron "I am _not_ going in there!"  
>"Er... I don't think I want to either" Tonks said.<br>"Oh very well. I'll go" Molly said and pulled her sons and husband off of her.  
>"Molly love! Don't go!" Arthur held his hand out for her.<br>"It's a spider Arthur! I'll be back in one minute!"  
>"B-but... It's so big" Fred cried.<br>"I'll be right back" Molly walked into the kitchen, her wand at the ready.  
>"Be careful Molly!" Minerva warned.<br>"It will eat your soul!" Sirius yelled. Molly turned to look at the spider.  
>"Avada Kedavra" She said simply.<br>The spider was dead.


End file.
